Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Ben as Wildmutt Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Four year old Wildmutt looked very similar to his ten year old self, but a lot smaller and thinner. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and had orange lips rather than black, also he had lighter fur. However, he had black lips in the Ultimate Alien intro. 10-year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien was almost identical to his 10-year old version in the original series, just with orange lips rather than black and the brace didn't have any white in it. The Omnitrix symbol was also recolored. In Omniverse, 16 year old Wildmutt has black lips, his forearms are a bit bigger and he now wears a green and white collar which contains the Omnitrix symbol. 11 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse looks almost the same as he does in the original series, with the exception of the fact that the Omnitrix symbol that is located on the brace that is on his shoulder is recolored to green. Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt At 30 years old, Wildmutt had grown larger. He had stripes on his back and had sprouted a tail. His appearance had shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. 4 year old Wildmutt.png|4 year old Wildmutt in Don't Drink the Water Young Wildmutt UA.PNG|10 year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmuttdda.png|Wildmutt in Destroy All Aliens Wildmutt 11 ov.png|11 year old Wildmutt in Omniverse Wildmutt 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt Powers and Abilities Wildmutt Sniffing.png|Wildmutt sniffing Of Predator part1 22.png|Wildmutt running Wildmutt os vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in the original series Wildmutt sick vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Side Effects Wildmutt vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Ultimate Alien SZTWC (232).png|Wildmutt's Vision in Omniverse Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile, as he caught Gwen with his foot as she was about to be sucked into space.Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk in human languages. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactory). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben * Wildmutt first appeared in And Then There Were 10. Wildmutt defeated one of Vilgax's Drones. * In Permanent Retirement, Wildmutt escaped from the Limax. * In Last Laugh, Wildmutt defeated the Circus Freaks, but was defeated by Zombozo. * In Lucky Girl, Wildmutt tried to save some construction workers from falling, but kept getting stopped by Lucky Girl. * In Side Effects, Wildmutt, due to a cold, was unable to battle Clancy because he was accidentally destroying things, such as a market, and almost got Gwen blown up by fireworks. * In Secrets, Wildmutt appeared while captured by Vilgax. Later, Ghostfreak turned into Wildmutt and he surrendered to Vilgax. * In Truth, Wildmutt battled two Vulpimancers. * In The Big Tick, Wildmutt failed to defeat the Great One. * In Framed, Wildmutt was defeated by Kevin as Upgrade, but he saved a cable car from falling into the sea. * In Camp Fear, Wildmutt searched for Max, and escaped from the Living Mushrooms. * In Tough Luck, Wildmutt was used in a magic act and battled Hex and Charmcaster. * Wildmutt appeared five times in Back with a Vengeance. Firstly, Wildmutt was seen in a photo. Then, he accidentally scared a man, causing him to fall off the boat. In the Null Void, Wildmutt tried to avoid Vilgax and Kevin 11, but was found and turned into Stinkfly. He later defeated a Null Guardian. * In Midnight Madness, Wildmutt tried to stop some thieves. * In Merry Christmas, Wildmutt pretended to be a reindeer. * In Under Wraps, Wildmutt hoed a field. * In The Visitor, Wildmutt stole Gwen's kite, but was put under a spell by Gwen to make dogs fall in love with him. Wildmutt escaped them by hiding in a tree. * In Don't Drink the Water, Four year old Wildmutt, named Wildpup, defeated Hex's digger monster. * In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Wildmutt appeared when the Omnitrix glitched. Wildmutt later helped Tetrax search for an intruder, who turned out to be Gwen. He accidentally opened the air lock and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. * In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, battled the Mutant Prairie Dog. ;Kevin * In Framed, Gwen mentioned Wildmutt was used by Kevin to terrorize a city ;Dream * In Ghostfreaked Out, Wildmutt tried to help a kid down from a tree. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Wildmutt ran to battle Vilgax, but he ended up being thrown back. |-|Shorts= ;Ben * In Dogged Pursuit, Wildmutt saved an old lady's purse and got complimented by the lady. |-|Alien Force= *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Wildmutt was unlocked. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;16 year old Ben * In Viktor: The Spoils, Wildmutt appeared when King Xarion was searching the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. * In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Kevin mentioned Wildmutt was searching for Animo. * In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Wildmutt searched for Prisoner 775 and went Ultimate to battle him. * In The Purge, Wildmutt searched a Forever Knight castle. * In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Wildmutt went Ultimate. ;10 year old Ben * Wildmutt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, ten year old Wildmutt was seen on TV. * In The Forge of Creation, Wildmutt tried to get the Rustbucket III free before 16 year old Ben reverted Wildmutt back into 10-year-old Ben. ;Kevin * In Inspector 13, The Ultimatrix turned Kevin into Wildmutt which caused him to crash his car. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Wildmutt appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben * In Have I Got a Deal for You, Wildmutt chased the Screegit while giving Pax a lift before timing out. * In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Wildmutt fought Buglizard. Wildmutt later tested Pakmar's dog whistles. * In Malefactor, Wildmutt was dunked in the Ben 10 Dunk Tank. * In Ben Again, 11-year-old Ben inside 16-year-old Ben's body used Wildmutt to track the pipe with the next coordinates to find the Chrono-Navigator. * In Store 23, Wildmutt was one of several aliens Ben was showcasing for Ben 23. * In Return to Forever, Wildmutt battled the Forever Knights, while trying to destroy the Highbreed Pulse Generator. * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Wildmutt sniffs Zombozo and finds out that he wasn't the real one. * In And Then There Were None, Wildmutt battled Eon to protect No Watch Ben. * In No Honor Among Bros, Wildmutt tried to find Fistrick in his lair. * In Fight at the Museum, Wildmutt chased and caught Subdora. * In A New Dawn, Wildmutt appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben * In Evil's Encore, Wildmutt freed himself, Max and Gwen from a sack. ;No Watch Ben * In And Then There Was Ben, Wildmutt fought Gwen 10 as XLR8. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (selected alien was Upgrade) *''Camp Fear'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x4) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (x2; second time selected alien was XLR8) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' ;Kevin *''Framed'' ;Dream *''Ghostfreaked Out'' ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' |-|Shorts= ;Ben *''Dogged Pursuit'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;16 year old Ben *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first re-appearance, cameo) *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (goes ultimate) *''The Purge'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (goes ultimate) ;10 year old Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; on TV) *''The Forge of Creation'' ;Kevin *''Inspector 13'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (x2; intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Malefactor'' (cameo) *''Ben Again'' *''Store 23'' (cameo) *''Return to Forever'' *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Fight at the Museum'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben *''Evil's Encore'' ;No Watch Ben *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Netowrk Action Packs *A Villain a Day *Barbershop Blues *Alien Date Files: Wildmutt *Mountains of Trouble |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Ben 10: Slammers *Ben to the Rescue *Savage Pursuit Video Games Wildmutt ov game.png|16 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Wildmutt.jpg|11 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10 *Wildmutt is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse *Wildmutt is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 * Wildmutt is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Trivia *Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for even Universal Translators to translate. However, Wildmutt doesn't know it.Dwayne McDuffie *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, "Psina", means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. *According to various profiles on Wildmutt, the porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. *In Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt could release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. *Wildmutt has a very similar concept to the Doom 3 version of the "Pinky" Demon enemy: both are canine-esque beings whose faces display no visible eyes or noses, walk on all fours, roar loudly and have massive powerful jaws with huge pointy teeth sticking out. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males